Rompecorazones
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Victor lo ha notado, sabe que no es el único interesado en Yuri. [Victuri, leve all x Yuri]


Nombre del one-shot: Rompecorazones

Pareja: Victor Nikiforov x Yuri Katsuki

Leve All x Yuri Katsuki

* * *

El avión aterrizó a primera hora en la mañana. Su destino París, Francia.

Yuri acompañado de los rusos: Victor, Yurio, Mila, Georgi, Yakov y Lilia, salieron del aeropuerto, rumbo a un taxi para ser llevados al hotel en el que se hospedarían.

La fecha del campeonato mundial ya había llegado y todos estaban muy emocionados.

Victor y Yuri aprovecharon su estadía en París para hacer turismo. Se sacaron una selfie frente a la torre Eiffel, donde Victor rápidamente la subió a su cuenta de Instagram.

Victor sonrió al ver la fotografía, amaba capturar los momentos que vivía con su querido Yuri.

—Ya debemos volver— comentó Yuri mirando la hora en su celular.

—Tienes razón, mon chéri— respondió sonriéndole.

—¡Victor!— se quejó sonrojado.

Victor soltó una pequeña risita y le tomó de la mano. Yuri no dijo nada, y se dejó llevar por él, durante todo el camino.

No eran oficialmente una pareja, pero se comportaban como una.

El campeonato mundial comenzó; Yuri, Victor, Yurio, JJ, Otabek y Phichit habían quedado juntos y en el último grupo.

Las competencias eran mucho más emocionantes ahora que Victor era competidor y entrenador de Yuri, pero también más cansadoras.

Yuri era el último en salir a la pista y presentar su programa corto, todos los demás habían presentado sus programas con éxito.

Yurio había salido antes que él, patinó con total belleza sin fallar ningún salto.

Yuri estaba muy nervioso esperando su turno, aplaudió conmovido cuando el adolescente terminó su presentación. Yurio saludó al público y se acercó hacia él con una extraña mirada.

—¿Lo hice bien, Katsudon?— preguntó sonriendo y acercándosele demasiado.

Yuri no alcanzó a responder, sus labios fueron invadidos por los de Yurio. Fue besado frente a todos y frente a Victor.

Yuri se sonrojó y no supo cómo reaccionar, escuchaba los grititos de asombro por parte del público y de todos los demás. Yurio acabó con el beso y se fue victorioso hacia el kiss & cry.

Yuri muy atónito, trató de dejar la incertidumbre atrás y entrar a la pista para presentar su programa corto.

Presentó su programa con total éxito y belleza, como si nada hubiese pasado antes, y al salir de la pista fue directo hacia Victor, quien lo felicitó por su presentación y fueron juntos al kiss & cry.

Victor sabía disimular, pero Yuri igual se había dado cuenta, él estaba muy conmocionado por el beso de Yurio y Yuri.

Yuri recibió su puntuación, había quedado en tercer lugar, mientras que Victor había quedado primero y Yurio segundo. Suspiró frustrado, pero tenía confianza en su programa libre.

Todos los patinadores comenzaron a retirarse del recinto para ir de vuelta a su hotel o a celebrar a distintos lugares.

Yurio no dio ninguna explicación sobre el beso y no permitió que Yuri le hiciera alguna pregunta.

Victor seguía impactado con todo lo sucedido, pero empezó a darse cuenta de lo relajado que estaba siendo y de lo que era algo obvio.

Victor sabía que no era el único interesado en Yuri.

Recordó la vez en el banquete que Yuri bailó con Chris en aquel caño, también como el suizo solía toquetearlo muchas veces.

Recordó también como el joven patinador de Japón, Minami Kenjirou admiraba demasiado a Yuri, tanto que se le hacía sospechoso. Y como la italiana Sara Crispino miraba a Yuri desvergonzadamente cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Victor empezó a sentir como los celos lo atacaban mientras recordaba a esa personas.

De repente, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al ver al canadiense Jean Jeaques Leroy acercarse a Yuri.

—Fue una presentación maravillosa— dijo JJ sonriéndole.

—Gracias— dijo Yuri tímidamente, no se esperaba un halago de quien se autollamaba un rey.

—Ven a comer conmigo— invitó guiñándole un ojo.

Yuri no supo cómo negarse y terminó aceptando. Victor se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

—Yuri, vamos— lo llamó con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, iremos a comer juntos— respondió JJ, abrazando a Yuri por el hombro.

Yuri miró dudoso a Victor, quien le dirigió una mirada muy seria al otro hombre.

JJ ignoró la mirada de Victor, y arrastró consigo a Yuri.

Victor se quedó solo, tratando de analizar lo que había pasado. Phichit apareció por detrás de él.

—Vaya, Yuri se vuelve cada vez más popular— comentó emocionado y capturando fotografías.

Victor lo miró frustrado, Phichit comprendió la situación.

—Si quieres te puedo acompañar a espiarlos— sugirió.

Victor se sobresaltó y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo ser así con Yuri.

—Pero estás celoso, ¿no?— cuestionó sonriendo —incluso hace poco lo besó el Yuri de Rusia— recordó.

Victor suspiró frustrado.

—No podemos permitir que el amado de Victor Nikiforov sea llevado por otras personas— afirmó una voz femenina.

Victor y Phichit miraron sorprendidos a la dueña de la voz, era Mila, acompañada de Georgi.

Victor la miró dudoso y ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Debes tener cuidado Victor, y ser rápido, o incluso yo te lo puedo robar— comentó Mila con una risita.

—Ese japonés es encantador— comentó Georgi con brillos en sus ojos.

Victor sintió un extraño sentimiento estremecerlo, Mila y Phichit se largaron a reír con emoción.

—Jamás creí ver a Victor celoso— comentó ella.

—Yuri es increíble, lo que provoca— comentó Phichit.

Victor los miró molesto y suspiró.

—Acompáñenme— pidió y empezó a caminar.

Mila, Phichit y Georgi lo siguieron, sin parar de reír.

A un lujoso restaurante de París, había JJ llevado a Yuri

Yuri se sentía incómodo en un lugar como ese, miró la carta del menú y casi cayó de la silla al ver los precios tan caros.

—Creo que sólo pediré un vaso de agua— comentó.

—Tranquilo, yo invito— dijo JJ sonriéndole.

—Gracias, pero no es... — fue interrumpido por dos personas que llegaron.

—Katsudon deberías pedir lo más caro, no te preocupes por este tonto— interrumpió Yurio sentándose a su lado.

Yuri se sobresaltó sorprendido, Yurio acompañado de Otabek, habían venido al mismo restaurante.

Yurio y Otabek se sentaron en la misma mesa que Yuri y JJ, ignorando las quejas del último.

Todos ordenaron algo para comer, y se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

Victor, Phichit, Mila y Georgi habían logrado dar con el restaurante, y entraron sin que Yuri y los demás se dieran cuenta.

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a ellos, y empezaron a espiarlos. Sorprendiéndose al ver Yurio y Otabek también allí.

—Qué aburridos son, no hablan de nada— comentó Mila con voz baja.

—Prefiero eso a que traten de hacerle algo a Yuri— comentó Victor.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, Victor vio con asombro como JJ con su tenedor tomó un pedazo de su comida y se la ofreció a Yuri.

—¿Quieres probar?— preguntó JJ acercándole el tenedor.

Yuri se sobresaltó y sonrojándose, aceptó.

JJ le dio de comer a Yuri. Yurio miró furioso la escena y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto, fue interrumpido por otro ruso.

—Qué casualidad, que nos encontremos aquí también— comentó Victor sonriendo.

—Victor— lo nombró Yuri, sorprendido.

JJ se aguantó todas sus quejas, cuando Victor acompañado de Mila, Phichit y Georgi se sentaron también en su mesa. Su cita con Yuri había sido totalmente destruída.

Poco a poco el ambiente se volvió más bullicioso, Phichit sacaba un montón de fotografías y hablaba animadamente con Mila y Georgi, Yurio discutía con JJ o Victor por cualquier simple cosa, mientras que Otabek y Yuri guardaban silencio.

Otabek miró disimuladamente a Yuri, pero él igual lo notó, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente.

—¿Estás aburrido?— preguntó Yuri.

—Un poco— respondió.

—Creo que ya es tarde— comentó sacando su celular y viendo la hora.

—Conozco un lugar en el que están realizando una fiesta por aquí cerca, ¿te gustaría ir?— preguntó sorprendiendo a Yuri. Otabek rápidamente se sonrojó.

Lamentablemente para él, todos los demás habían escuchado.

—Otabek, ¿qué haces?— preguntó Yurio.

—Lo que tú no haces, Yuri. Se debe invitar a citas antes de atacar— comentó Mila con una risita.

Yurio se sonrojó muchísimo y la miró con odio. Yuri comprendió lo dicho por la mujer y se sonrojó también.

—Otabek, no sabía que te llevabas bien con Yuri— comentó Victor fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Él es interesante— respondió el nombrado.

—Lo mismo pienso— comentó JJ y miró con seriedad a Yuri —¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? Conozco muchos paisajes nocturnos muy bellos aquí en París— invitó.

—La invitación a la fiesta sigue en pie— comentó Otabek.

—Katsudon, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte, ven conmigo— dijo Yurio.

Yuri se quedó en silencio y sorprendido, mirando a los tres muchachos.

Mila llevó su mano a la boca, tratando de contener su risa, Phichit sacaba fotografías sigilosamente, y Georgi los miraba a todos con sorpresa y maravillado por la valentía de ellos al invitarlo.

Victor que los miraba a todos con seriedad, decidió intervenir.

—Ya es tarde, lo mejor es que regresemos al hotel-.

—Tú cállate Victor, no te metas— reclamó Yurio.

—Es decisión de Yuri— comentó JJ.

Yuri los miró sorprendido, luego miró dudoso a Victor, quien se alteró, esperando lo peor.

—Victor tiene razón, debemos volver al hotel. Mañana tenemos práctica de nuestros programas libres.

Victor miró sorprendido y aliviado, mientras que Yurio, Otabek y JJ aceptaron desanimados.

Todos regresaron al hotel y se despidieron de Yuri.

Victor y Yuri entraron a la habitación que compartían los dos, sumergidos en un incómodo silencio.

—No sabía que te llevabas bien con JJ— comentó Victor, rompiendo el silencio.

—No podía rechazar una invitación— contestó.

Victor suspiró y se sentó en una cama, Yuri se sentó a su lado.

—Ay mon chéri, eres un rompecorazones— comentó acariciándole la cabeza.

Yuri se sonrojó, lo miró extrañado y con ganas de reclamarle por llamarle así.

—¿Rompecorazones?— preguntó.

—Yurio, Otabek, JJ y muchos más te miran con deseo, pero tú les rompes el corazón al no darte cuenta— respondió.

—¡¿Con deseo?!— Exclamó avergonzado —Victor no digas esas cosas— reclamó.

Victor lo miró con seriedad —Incluso a mí me rompes el corazón, porque no te das cuenta y dejas que se te acerquen mucho más de lo habitual— confesó.

Yuri lo miró sorprendido, suspiró frustrado y se lanzó encima de Victor, tomándolo por sorpresa y besándole los labios.

—Yuri, qué atrevido— comentó riendo.

—¿Estás celoso, Victor?— preguntó chocando su frente con la de él.

El mencionado sonrió y lo besó.

—Mon chéri, no quiero que te fijes en otro— respondió.

—Tranquilo, sólo tengo ojos para ti— aseguró.

Victor sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Te amo Yuri.

Yuri separó el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos con asombro.

—Me he demorado mucho en decírtelo— comentó frustrado.

Yuri sonrió —Yo igual te amo— confesó sonrojándose.

Se volvieron a besar y abrazados se tiraron a la cama.

Al día siguiente, fueron despertados por golpes en la puerta principal.

Victor abrió la puerta, siendo recibido por tres ramos de rosas rojas.

—Han sido enviadas para Yuri Katsuki, por favor firme que fueron recibidas— dijo un hombre entregándole los ramos a Victor.

Victor firmó y entró a la habitación con los ramos.

—¿Y esas rosas?— preguntó Yuri sorprendido.

—Son para ti— respondió entregándoselas.

—¿Eh?

Victor se acercó a él, Yuri miró con asombro como las rosas estaban a nombre de Yurio, JJ y Otabek. Suspiró frustrado y celoso, Yuri lo miró soltando una risita.

—Sí que eres un rompecorazones— comentó Victor.

—No lo sé, pero sí sé que sólo estoy interesado en ti— contestó sonriendo.

Yuri dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Victor, dejándolo sorprendido.

Victor sonrió alegre, tenía rivales en el amor, pero ya sabía que era el ganador.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. Shippeo a Yuri con todos, pero mi otp es el Victuri.

Esta idea la tenía de hace tiempo, me costó mucho desarrollarla y terminó siendo totalmente diferente a como me la imaginaba xD igual he querido publicarla :3

Gracias por leer.

Nos estamos leyendo n.n


End file.
